The King in Golden Armour
by FeyLover
Summary: Alice is forced to live with her father carlisle after her mother dies. But once she graduates she moves to ireland to live with her aunt Sue. Join her as she uncovers secrets and worlds within her own. alternate universe, out of character.


A/N: Ok, so first off i dont own anything to do with Twilight. Originally this was just going to be a faerie book i have been working on, but seeing as how i want feed back and i myself love twilight i decided to turn it into a twific....this is only my 2nd fic on here and i have no beta so plz be nice and not flame.

*hugs and skittles* KieWie

* * *

I put my tooth brush and tooth paste into the little blue bag of toiletries and stuffed it into my over-flowing suitcase. I pulled the zipper closed and pushed it against the wall.

"I'm ready, Dad!" I yelled out the bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and picked up my duffle bag and my carry-on. Carlisle walked in and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually going. Ireland is so far away, how am I going to get to you quickly if you need me?" He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dad, it's not like I'm going to be there alone. I'll be there with Sue. Everything will be fine. Now we better hurry before I miss my plane." I patted Carlisle lightly on the head and walked out the door and downstairs. I quickly glanced around the house making sure I wasn't going to forget anything before I walked outside and put my bags into the back of the little Honda Civic VX that I had always loved. I leaned against the car as I waited for Carlisle to come outside with my suitcases. The air was warm and the breeze felt nice against my skin. I could smell rain in the air. I loved the smell of rain. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, willing the rain to come before I left. I felt a drop land on my head as Carlisle stepped out the front door with my two suitcases.

"Do you really have to go? You were barely here with me. I don't feel like I got enough time with my only child." He walked over and put the suitcases into the trunk, then slammed it closed. "Is there anything I can say that'll get you to stay here?"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around my father's waist. "Dad, I've been living with you since Mom died and I haven't seen Sue since the year before that. That's seven years, Dad. Seven years is a long time." I stepped back and looked up at him. I didn't have to look too far, Carlisle is only five foot eleven, but that's still more than my five foot three. "I really am going to be late, Dad."

"Alright, come one then." Carlisle brushed away a stray tear and walked around to get into the driver's side. I hopped into the passenger seat and glanced out the window at the house that I had lived in for the past seven years. The house had never felt like home.

The 20 minutes drive to the airport was quiet. I knew Carlisle was trying to keep himself together, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about leaving him. When I was three years old, Carlisle had walked out on me and Mom, leaving us without an income and forcing us to move into Grandma's house, where we lived until she died three years later. Michael hadn't even come to the funeral.

"We're here." Carlisle said quietly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I got out, got my stuff, and Carlisle and I walked into the airport. When we reached my gate, he helped me get my luggage where it needed to be without saying a word. When they called my flight over the intercom, I put my stuff down and hugged my father.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad. I made dinner this morning and put it in the fridge. Just heat it up when you are ready for it."

"Thanks kid. I'm going to miss you, too. Stay out of trouble, and promise you will call me every day. And I want you to call me as soon as you walk in Sue's so I know you got there safe. I love you, Alice." Carlisle let go, kissed my forehead, and handed me my carry-on. Once I was through the gate I looked back one last time to watch my father walk away. His shoulders shook.

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the flight attendant smiling sweetly at me.

"Sorry to wake you, Miss. But the plane has landed." I looked around to see that I was the only person left sitting on the plane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I slept through everyone getting off the plane." I stood up quickly, causing myself to hit my head on the overhead baggage area.

"Are you ok?" The flight attendant asked. I looked at her nametag to find that her name was Alice. Small world.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I grabbed my carry-on and made my way off the plane. I looked around for the person Sue said would be picking me up and spotted a tall, muscular guy holding a sign that read 'Alice Cullen'. He looked to be around nineteen years old with oddly shaped, droopy eyes and hair so black it was blue. He was wearing faded blue jeans with the knees ripped, a gray tank top, and heavy black boots. Jacob. I ran across the airport terminal and launched myself at him. He picked me up in an almost painful hug and swung me around in circles before putting me back on my feet.

"Jake, how have you been? It's been so long!" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. Jake was one of my childhood friends from when I would visit Sue over the summers before Mom died. He, Bella, and I use to play for hours in the garden in the back of Sue's house. We had our own little world and called our kingdom La Push. We were inseparable until my mom died. After that, Carlisle could never face Sue. He was too ashamed after leaving Mom.

"I'm alive. Mom's been over at Sue's house a lot so she asked me to come get you. Made me bring this sign like you wouldn't remember me." He grinned down at me from his height of six foot four and picked my luggage up, holding it all on one arm. "Come on, Sue is expecting me to have to at the house by no later than 6:30. She'll kill me if I'm late."

"You want me to carry something? I know that stuff is heavy." I asked as I picked up my carry-on and walked next to him out of the terminal.

"Nah, in case you haven't noticed, I can handle it." He flexed his arms as if I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I see you've gotten pretty buff." She reached up and squeezed his bicep. "You a tough guy now? Or can I still beat you at arm wrestling just by tickling you?" I reached up and poked him in the ribs.

"Just try it." By then we reached the car and I realized it was Sue's same old Volkswagen Magg. We piled my stuff into the back and got in.

"Can we get a bite to eat? I'm starving." I said as I pulled the seatbelt across me and fastened it.

"Way ahead of you." Jake reached behind his seat and pulled up a bag from the Eastender containing Ireland's version of popcorn shrimp. My mouth watered as I opened the bag and smelled the shrimp.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you remember my favorite restaurant, let alone my favorite thing there." I popped a piece of shrimp in my mouth and relished in the taste. It had been way too long since I'd eaten this. I pulled out a piece and popped it into Jake's mouth as he drove.

"You think my memory is that good? Sue had me bring this to you." I giggled at that. I should have known.

After driving for an hour and a half, we finally pulled up in front of my great aunt Sue's house. It was a decent sized house made of brick with that cottage look to it. Everything still looked exactly the same. That made my smile brighter.

"You go ahead into the house, I'll bring your stuff in. I'm sure Sue is standing by the door ready to pounce." Jake rolled his eyes and got out of the car. I opened the door and was hit by the smell of freshly cut grass and flowers. I almost ran up to the house. I walked in and was greeted by a hug from my wonderful Aunt Sue.

"Oh, how I've missed you Child. How was your flight? Come sit and tell me all about it." I was pulled into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sue looked the same as always. She was wearing a purple blouse tucked into a Brown skirt that hit just above her ankles. She had the same old white and pink flowered apron tied around her waist and her white hair pulled back into a loose bun. Her green eyes twinkled at me as I realized she was waiting for me to answer her question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, blushing as I realized I had been lost in thought.

"I asked if you were surprised to see Jacob at the airport, dear." She smiled at me expectantly, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Yes, I was very surprised; but very happy. I hadn't seen Jake in so long." I yawned, shocked as I realized how exhausted I was.

"Oh, you must be very tired. Why don't you go up and rest a while. I'll send Jacob up with your stuff and I'll see you in the morning, dear." She leaned over and gently kissed the top of my head. "We can talk over breakfast."

"Alright, good night, Sue." I started to walk up the stairs then realized I hadn't greeted Uncle Harry. I turned and went back down the stairs.

"Wait, where's Uncle Harry? Is he out in the garden?" I started walking toward the back of the house.

"No dear. He passed away two years ago. I thought your father had told you." Sue walked over and gently put her hand on my arm.

"No. He didn't tell me. What happened?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I would never forgive Carlisle for this. Not only did he not take me to my uncle's funeral; he couldn't even tell me.

"He had a heart attack. Go on to bed dear. We can talk in the morning. You need to sleep." She hugged me closely and gave me a gentle push toward the stairs.

I walked quietly up the stairs and went to the same room I had always used. I realized that Sue had replaced my twin sized bed with a full and put a new dresser in the room. I smiled to myself at how thoughtful she was. She had always taken such good care of me. When I came here as a little girl, she use to tuck me in every night and tell me stories about the Faeries and their kingdoms. I use to dream about them every night; then in the morning Sue and I would talk about my dream over breakfast. And Uncle Harry always made sure I had fresh flowers in my room. He would tell me that the Faeries picked them specifically for me, to keep all my nightmares away. But recently my dreams haven't been very pleasant. I wonder what Sue and Uncle Harry would think of them…

"Where do you want it?" Jake said loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump.

"Gosh, Jake, I almost jumped out of my skin!" I pulled my hands to my face quickly to wipe the tears away.

"Sorry", Jake said quietly. He walked over and put my stuff down by the dresser. "What's the matter?"

"Carlisle never told me about Uncle Harry. Sue just told me." I felt more tears spring to my eyes and I sat down and quickly wiped them away.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I can't believe he never told you." Jake sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe him."

"Hey, you just got here, don't let it get you down. Tomorrow I'm going to take you down to the river on my new ride." He looked down at me and grinned from ear to ear.

"New ride? Should I be scared or excited?" I asked nervously. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating my question.

"Both. See ya." He hugged me tightly and walked out the door before I could say another word. I stood up and walked over to my duffle bag. I opened it up and dug out my favorite Spongebob pajama bottoms and a yellow tank top. I pulled them on and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the comforter and smiled as I saw a set of Batman bed sheets. I climbed in and was asleep in less than five minutes.

_I stepped out of the dark forest into the thick mist of the tiny meadow. At first all I could see were the tiny flowers that surrounded my feet, but as the full moon made its way out from behind the dark clouds, I could make out an odd shape standing in the center of the meadow. I started heading toward the mysterious shape, the sound of running water filling my ears. I concentrated on the sound as I walked, working to keep myself calm as the darkness pulsated in the trees around the meadow._

_Once I was close enough, I could see that the strange shape in the mist was a fountain. Though the fountain seemed old and was decaying, the water flowed as strong as a river and was as dark as the ocean. The water flowed down from the hands of a woman so beautiful that even the stone seemed unreal. Her face was smooth and kind, her smile welcoming. Yet her eyes held a slight maliciousness to them. Her hair hung behind her shoulders and down the middle of her back right above where she sprouted the most amazing, feathered wings, whose span was more than twice my five feet three inches. Her hands were held out in front of her, cupping the water that flowed from them as if she were holding gold. I reached out, eager to feel the cool-looking water on my fingers. But the moment my hand touched the water, it stopped flowing. Then, without warning, this angelic, stone woman began moving. Her hands parted, fell to her sides, and she started walking to the edge of the fountain. Shocked, I stumbled backwards, wanting to get away from the stone woman but too afraid to turn my back on her._

_As she stepped out of the water, the grass and flowers beneath her feet began to wither and die as if her skin were poison. I was trying to build up the strength and courage to run when the angel spoke to me._

_"Alice do not be afraid, for I can give you what you want. I can make it so you can be with him forever." As she was speaking, she moved herself closer to me, but her voice was so beautiful it had me paralyzed. I wanted to run back into the forest, to where I would be safe, but at the same time finding myself mesmerized by the stone angel's words, growing more and more curious of who she was talking about. I managed to glance over my shoulder, wondering how far I was from the edge of the forest, when I felt cold arms locking around me. Pain shot through my body so fast it was as if I had been struck by lightning. I screamed, and tried to struggle away, but her grip was like steal chains holding me against her cold, hard body. I could feel my body weakening, grip draining the life from me. I struggled until she had no energy left, collapsing into the arms of the stone angel._

_"Now you will be mine."_


End file.
